The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data to operators of a telecommunications network which are members of an operator service, the data being specifically for the operator service, and at least one data channel and at least one call channel being available for each link.
The present invention also relates to a telecommunications network having a number of switching offices, in which telecommunications network operators which are members of an operator service are connected to at least one switching office, and each switching office has at least one coordination processor and peripheral line trunk groups with a group processor for the subscribers.
What are referred to as operator services which constitute an essential link between the customers of the network and the network operators are required in telephone networks. Such an operator service has diverse functions, one main function being to distribute information to subscribers on request. For example, a subscriber may call an operator service in an ISDN network and request information. The respective operator can then, if necessary, access a database, for example, in which case information relating to another subscriber is then provided to him/her on the screen of a PC. After a connection request by the operator, which can be effected, for example, by pressing a push-button key, the operator is connected to the searched-for subscriber. The operator is then connected back to the originating subscriber and to the searched-for subscriber and can optionally speak to one of the subscribers. Signaling on the D channel then takes place again at the push of a further push-button key, and the connection situations of the two subscribers of the peripheral line trunk group are indicated, and the call channels are connected via the switching matrix so that ultimately there is a direct link between the two subscribers. The example described here is intended to represent just one of the possibilities or functions of an operator service.
Larger networks with a larger number of subscribers require a correspondingly large number of operator service systems with a large number of usually hierarchically structured system subscribers (operators), such as, for example, in the case of the Applicant's system which is called ADMOSS. Messages from the operators to a switching office are sent, as already mentioned, in the D channel in an ISDN network, specifically in a point-to-point configuration with a permanently active layer 2 of the OSI layer model. The messages are transmitted in an ISDN network with the support of the D channel protocol, for which reason reference is also made to the Blue Book, Volume VI-Fascicle VI. 11, “Digital Subscribe Signalling System No. 1 (DSS1), Network Layer, User-Network Management”, Recommendations Q. 930-Q. 940, in particular to Recommendation Q. 931.
The operators are usually located in what are referred to as call centers, and a respective device, composed of a terminal, PC, screen etc., and referred to below as “console” is directly connected to the system and/or can be connected to the local switching office. However, the need to use decentralized operators, for example within the context of homeworkers, is being increasingly felt, but a single central management system for the operators in the network should still be possible.
The PC of each operator has software installed which is suitable for the operator service, but when the operator logs. on, i.e. the console is respectively first put into operation, data from the carrier is also required. In such a case, the operator logs on by inputting his/her password and ID numbers and specific data is then loaded onto the console (“downloading”) by the carrier, this data being, for example, the system clock times and data, the hierarchy structure, personal data and different rights, for example access possibilities to statistical data etc. If the operator is a supervisor, i.e. a high-ranking member in the hierarchy, he/she will also obtain access to tables which provide information on the working status of other operators etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,504 describes a call distributor system having a host computer together with a database which is physically connected to all the switching offices, and serves as a system for switching and/or conveying the data between the individual switching offices to which operators of an operator service are connected. In this system, a call link is firstly offered to an operator via the local switching office and, if the operator is not suitably located for this call, this call is transferred to a further operator using the host computer, this transfer being made using a special protocol, referred to in the document as “intertandem protocol”. This protocol uses a DTMF method. The expenditure incurred as a result of the use of the host computer in conjunction with the X.25 interface protocol described in the document and the intertandem protocol is, however, to be considered as disadvantageous.
One object of the present invention is to disclose a method which permits the aforesaid specific information, which will be available in a centrally stored form, to be loaded to operator consoles which may be situated at any desired location in a network, without complex changes to existing systems being required.